Cheese wheel
A Cheese wheel is created by churning a pat of butter, pot of cream or bucket of milk. A Cooking level of 48 is required. It replaced cheese that was made instead before the update. The same amount of experience is received as making cheese but the wheels are untradeable unless sliced. Slicing cheese results in 4 experience per slice and one can obtain a random number of cheeses (5 or over) from one wheel. The higher the player's Cooking level, the greater the number of cheese they will get. A person with 99 Cooking may get over 30 cheese from a single cheese wheel. According to the combat stats interface, each cheese wheel weighs 0.3 . Each piece of cheese it creates heals 200 life points, so in theory each cheese wheel could heal between 1000-6000 life points depending on your cooking level. So, in theory, an inventory with the maximum amount of cheese that can be held and cut (27 cheese wheels, a knife in your toolbelt, and an open inventory space to hold the cheese) could give you up to 810 pieces of cheese and heal 162,000 life points, making it possible to be very useful for money-making or training combat. It should, however, be noted that, even at level 99 Cooking, obtaining 30 cheeses from one wheel is very rare; roughly 700 pieces per 27-wheel inventory at level 99 would be more accurate. A cheese wheel is an excellent addition to your Temple Trekking inventory, in case of the Campsite event. Cutting Strategy When cutting cheese wheels, it is recommended you have the following inventory: *2-4 cheese wheels (The amount will vary on your Cooking level because you will obtain more cheese if you have a higher level.) *Right-click the wheel and select Slice-all. *Always stand near a bank to deposit your cheese, and to withdraw more cheese wheels. Using Cheese Wheels to Make Money The best place to make money using cheese wheels is Zanaris. #Obtain Buckets of milk from the cow east of Puro-Puro. #Churn into cheese wheels at Zanaris mill. #Bank and repeat. Wearing weight reducing equipment is recommended to maintain a 'run' the whole process. After the desired amount of cheese wheels are obtained, begin to cut them using the recommended inventory above. Since each wheel has an average of about 9 slices each, and the Grand Exchange Price for a piece of cheese is coins each, each wheel is worth approximately *9}} coins. Cheese is also in high demand, so it sells almost immediately. Another way is to teleport to Falador farm using the Exporer's Ring 3, buy 28 buckets of milk from the milk seller there (costs around 336 coins) and churn them inside the farm. You can bank the cheese wheels at the bank chest in the Wizard's Tower by teleporting there with the wicked hood. Another viable way to produce cheese wheels is to go to Rellekka with 14 empty buckets in your inventory. On the eastern side, you will find a milkable cow and a churn. Fill your buckets with milk and churn into cheese wheels, then run over to Peer the Seer to deposit the 14 cheese wheels, and repeat. Note that use of Peer the Seer to deposit items requires completion of at least the Easy tasks in the Fremennik Province Set. Trivia * Before cheese wheels were introduced, players who churned milk produced regular cheese instead.